


unsteady

by richie (leeyoobin)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minx era flashbacks, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F, also feat. siyeon's first time ig, and lots of ugli hiatus emotions, idk man this is just soft ot3 shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyoobin/pseuds/richie
Summary: it all started back in the desolate landscape of minx’s hiatus.





	unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and then just never finished it, because it was orignally supposed to be a super long charachter/relationship study following the whole minx-to-dreamcatcher timeline. but some things just don't work out, so i rounded it off into this instead. this is...mostly smut, but smut with Feelings and Emotions, and there is...some plot? so yeah here you go. this fandom is sorely lacking in healthy polyamorous content anyway.

it isn’t very often that siyeon gets to room with bora or minji.  she’s usually placed with handong or yoohyeon on trips, which she has no problem with.  but they’re distant in a different way than what siyeon is used to with her unnies, even when handong will occasionally nuzzle into her shoulder in her sleep, or when yoohyeon will ask to cuddle when she actually means she wants to fall asleep halfway on top of siyeon.  it makes sense though, of course. even when the others press close to her, soft and warm, the intention is different.

tonight (and the next few days), though, she’s in a single room with bora and minji.  which is exciting enough in itself, but when they step inside, a singular king size bed awaits them, proud in the center of the room.  happyface is always trying to save money, of course, and siyeon knows they likely expect her, minji, and bora to fight it out over who has to take the pull-out mattress tucked narnia style into the couch.

and a fight _does_ break out, but not the one siyeon knows anyone else expects.

the door to the room has sparsely shut behind them when minji is diving into the bed hard enough she bounces back up from the mattress like a ricochet.  “i call center tonight!”

bora, from next to siyeon, huffs loudly and launches herself into the bed, “not fair!  i should be in the middle because i’m the shortest.”

this is likely the only time bora will ever admit to being short.  siyeon snorts as she watches them, how it turns into a full-on wrestling match.  the poor bed creaks and whines in protest, the headboard occasionally introducing itself to the wall with a hard thump.  yoohyeon and handong are in the adjacent room, and siyeon is sure they must be _extremely_ confused.

she doesn’t join in the chaos, because she’s usually the one in the middle. they like to dote on her and protect her in between them most of the time. minji always tells her she deserves it because siyeon gives so much of herself to care for the rest of the group, and she and bora like being able to give back. but she doesn’t mind sleeping on the outside either, so it’s not really something she feels the need to right with them about.

siyeon zones out, captured by that train of thought, for all of ten seconds.  and then the sounds being made suddenly fit what yoohyeon and handong are probably thinking.  because bora is on top of minji, thighs straddling her hips, the muscles defined under her skin.  her wrists pin the other girl’s to the mattress.

even from where she’s leaning against the wall, siyeon can hear the sounds of them making out, all hungry and occasionally punctuated by breathless sounds.  from minji when bora bites her lip too hard (or siyeon assumes that’s what it is, since bora does that _all_ the time).  from bora when she gets a little too into it, because she can never stay quiet.

and siyeon is honestly upset she didn’t join the argument earlier. she doesn’t have any investment in the outcome, but this part looks fun and she’s feeling sort of left out.

“get a room,” she chides, reminding them of her presence.

in response, minji tilts her head to the side, forcing bora to pull away for a few seconds.  “or you could stop moping over there and join us.”

bora’s only response is to wiggle her ass so siyeon can see before she returns to lewdly making out with minji.  and siyeon sighs, as dramatic as possible, “i guess i could make time in my busy schedule.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

it all started back in the desolate landscape of minx’s hiatus.

their manager had told them in the dorm kitchen, gathered them all up like children and broke the news.  siyeon still remembers how minji had left first, but not before telling them they could come to her if they needed to.  she knows the leader had gone off to cry alone for a little while so she could them compose herself enough to be strong for them.  bora went to practice for hours as though that might fix it. yoobin had the manager unnie take her to the library.

that had left siyeon and yoohyeon.  yoohyeon, sitting at the kitchen table, looking down at her hands, the backs of her knuckles damp with tears that hit them and pooled in the valleys between them.  and seeing yoohyeon cry had made her mad, made her hate everything about this. that’s why she’d pulled her out the door without any supervision and wandered until they found a pc cafe.

it’s been weeks since they started the habit, spending hours upon hours every week in front of screens living virtual lives to forget about their real one.  and perhaps the fact that minji has brought siyeon (and bora) home with her for a weekend while her parents aren’t around is some sort of intervention.

not even perhaps.  when minji corners her, siyeon knows that this is definitely an intervention, of sorts.

the leader’s hand is firm on siyeon’s forearm.  siyeon doesn’t remember ever seeing her angry, and it feels strange for that to be directed at her now.  composed, as always, but cold like the first snowfall of winter. “i know you’re upset. but you can’t just...constantly fuck off for 12 hours and not tell anyone where you are.  and dragging yoohyeon into it when she looks up to you and trusts you so much? you know better, siyeon!”

“you’re not my mother,” siyeon snaps, even though she knows minji is right.  drowning her sorrows in flickering computer screens and the sound of keyboards protesting has been good, but stumbling home at 2:30 in the morning drunk off of lack of sleep with yoohyeon hanging off of her arm isn’t how she should be coping.  she knows, but she doesn’t _want_ to know.  “i’m an adult.”

“then act like it!”

minji never raises her voice, and she seems just as shocked by the outburst as siyeon is.  her hand falls away from siyeon’s arm, and she watches everything flicker across the leader’s face.  a parade of emotions. siyeon can’t read them all. then minji settles on tired and sad, “singnie...i just…”

bora, who must have been listening to the entire conversation, closes minji’s bedroom door harshly behind her when she steps in.  she’s small but she doesn’t look like it right now, when she’s crackling with electricity like a live wire. “no, you’re right. siyeon is just off not giving a fuck when what we _should_ be doing is working harder so maybe they’ll give us another chance.”  she directs her next statement at siyeon, who feels like she’s being battered from every angle, “maybe if you weren’t being so _selfish_ about this, you could come practice with my every day and they’d actually want us to come back.”

siyeon swallows thickly, not sure what to say.  minji doesn’t give her a chance, because she turns to bora and speaks in the same exhausted tone, “bora, don’t think you’re in the clear here.  practicing for hours every day without giving yourself a break isn’t going to fix this.”

“how do you know?”

“i just do.”

“at least i’m _doing_ something, unlike the rest of you.”

“it isn’t the right--”

“what if i don’t want this anymore?” siyeon interrupts their argument.  it works to make both of them fall silent, and they turn to look at her, obviously startled by what she’s said.  siyeon feels her throat try to close up. “we all worked so hard and we got two singles and one of them wasn’t even ours!  and all they do is dress us up like dolls and see how many times they can slip ass shots into the music videos. i _hate_ this!  what if i don’t want it anymore?  what if i just want all of it to _stop_?”

minji doesn’t speak right away, obviously trying to process what siyeon has said.  bora, however, turns all of her energy on siyeon again. “but that’s the point. we worked so hard.  if we just stop then of course they’re not going to treat us well!” the tone is different this time. bora sounds less angry, more panicked.  

siyeon’s eyes burn.   minji lets out a long, shaky breath.  “do you mean that, siyeon? do you really hate this?”

“i…” siyeon starts.  she swallows back the tears growing cold in her throat.  “i love being an idol. i love being with you. but i hate how i feel right now, and i don’t know if i want this anymore.”

she makes the mistake of looking at both of their faces.  minji looks so tired and sad and like she’s mapping out hundreds of possible solutions but never actually planning one that will work.  and bora...bora’s lips are pressed into a thin line and her eyes glow with tears that start to fall as soon as they make eye contact.

that’s when siyeon starts to cry too.  they’re silent tears at first, because she feels obligated.  shouldn’t she be happy about the opportunities she was given?  she doesn’t deserve to cry. “i just feel so...so fucking _sad_ now when i think about music. i can’t even sing anymore.  what if i never love it again?” her voice feels fragile like it’s already filled up with hairline fractures.

and then she’s sobbing.

“siyeon, no.  no. you have to.  we need you.” bora says, and siyeon can hear the thick, desperate tears in her own voice.  she covers her face with her hands because she doesn’t want minji and bora to see her cry, and because she doesn’t want to see them cry either.

arms wrap around her and she feels someone rest their face in her neck.  she can tell by the sobs that it’s bora. she buries her face in the smaller girl’s hair instead, because she’s almost pathetically needy the instant she feels the physical contact.  she’s sure the hand she digs into bora’s spine is painful. but maybe bora can’t feel it past the pain of breaking down in general.

soon she feels hands guiding them gentle but firm, and she knows it’s minji.  siyeon ends up on the bed, bora still in her arms, and she feels the mattress settle with minji’s weight on the far side.  she can hear her crying too, and there’s something so agonizing but also so comforting about all of them shattering into hundreds of pieces together.

the sheets in minji’s high school bedroom are fittingly pink, the bed a mess of pillows and stuffed animals and the three of them.  after a while, they run out of tears, heavy, angry sobs fading away into congested breathing. minji leaves for a moment and comes back with some tissues and a rag damp with warm water.  bora blows her nose and then minji gently cleans her face with the cloth until nothing remains except the splotchy flush in her cheeks.

“sorry,” bora says, looking embarrassed.

siyeon wraps an arm around her waist and pulls the smaller girl backwards. minji cleans her off as well, and it feels nice to be cared for.  the leader still looks demure in the aftermath, but siyeon doesn’t want her to feel like she has to continue to shoulder it all, so she takes the cloth from minji’s hand and gently cleans her up as well.  briefly, the older girl tilts her head to the side and rests her cheek against siyeon’s fingers, a singular moment of weakness that she allows herself to feel.

there’s a moment where they just lay there in a collection of uncertainty.  it’s bora that voices it, though. she’s always been the one who speaks first after all.  “what do we do now?”

“i don’t know.” minji says, and it’s almost harrowing.  minji always knows the answer. but she sounds entirely at a loss, and siyeon looks at her face.  there’s a sort of shock at herself there, a numb self-loathing at her inability to fix it.

siyeon is quick to say, “that’s okay.  you don’t have to know.”

bora shifts between them, looking up at the ceiling, “i just don’t know what to do if it isn’t this.  what am i good at besides being a dancer?”

“so many things.” minji says.  “oh, i hate how much you two are internalizing this like it’s something either of you did.” she just sounds _sad_ and it makes siyeon’s chest hurt.

and then...something happens.  bora adjusts again, her back molding fully with siyeon’s front, facing minji completely.  the leader looks at her face and something sort of….flickers in her eyes. then she leans forward.  and she kisses bora.

siyeon stares in confused bewilderment.  she can hear the soft sounds of it, see the way bora’s hand wraps around minji’s shoulder and kind of pulls her in.  but then she seems to realize what’s happening and pulls back. “minji...what are you doing?”

“comforting you.” minji murmurs.  she looks confused by her own actions.  so she just leans in again, and this time bora knows to expect it.  it’s a deeper kiss than before, and siyeon feels like she’s watching something she shouldn’t be.

she’s about to pull away and leave the room, feeling both left out and like an intruder.  she understands bora has always responded better to physical contact, but it still feels a bit like a blow that they’re doing this right in front of her and she’s just...there.  she frees her arm from where it’s around bora’s waist, sort of trapped between her and minji, and she’s about to move away when the kiss breaks. “siyeon, wait.”

siyeon looks up at minji.  the older girl looks at bora, and they seem to communicate without words in the way they do sometimes.  then bora adjusts to give them room, and minji leans over her and kisses siyeon, too. but not before she murmurs, “i need to comfort _both_ of you.”

it’s hesitant.  minji’s fingers cup her cheek so gently as though she’s afraid of breaking her.  her lips command control but softly, giving siyeon an out with every tiny disconnect. siyeon is the one who deepens it, sinking fingers into minji’s hair at the back of her head and pulling her in close.  she almost forgets bora is between them. it’s awkward and not the most comfortable position but she feels safe.

eventually, though, they break apart.  siyeon feels breathless and overwhelmed, and she doesn’t even have time to try to understand what’s happening because bora is mumbling something about wanting a turn and then she’s kissing her too.  

siyeon doesn’t even have much experience with kisses, so for two extremely beautiful girls to be taking turns with her is...overwhelming.  her brain sort of short circuits like water meeting electricity and she doesn’t even have an opportunity to wonder if this is a good idea, or why it’s happening.  but maybe that was the point. maybe minji had found the perfect distraction from their fears by eliminating thoughts about them completely.

everything is hazy and siyeon feels dizzy like she’s fighting through clouds.  minji’s kisses are sweet and soft like fairy floss and bora’s are molten like magma and siyeon isn’t sure who she craves more.  her thoughts are a mess of pink fog, the world beginning and ending in the oasis of rose-colored sheets and the overwhelming mountain range of stuffed animals.

she doesn’t really know how she ends up in the middle, but she does.  bora is behind her and her lips find siyeon’s neck, tracing the veins like she’s trying to memorize them.  and siyeon is helpless but to tilt her head to the side, the pillowcase imprinting its pattern on her cheek, her skin craving each heated press of bora’s open mouth.

minji is in front of her.  her left hand slips between siyeon and the pillow and pulls her in by her hair to kiss her with more determination.  her right hand eases under the hem of siyeon’s shirt, pushing fabric up past her stomach until it catches on the wire of her bra.  her fingers skirt over siyeon’s stomach, five precise dancers pirouetting across her abdomen.

bora’s join her, her blunt nails dragging gently along each rise and fall in the topography of siyeon’s spine.  she’s always been sort of cautiously neutral about skinship, but she feels like she’s on fire and she just wants more right now.  and that scares her, because she doesn’t know what she’s doing.

minji must sense her trepidation, or maybe they’re just thinking the same things like they tend to do sometimes, because she breaks the kiss with a final tug on siyeon’s bottom lip.  “hey, if you don’t want this we can stop.” her head tilts, looks at where bora has paused kissing siyeon’s neck, “that goes for both of you.”

there’s a long pause, then bora murmurs, “i’m okay.” another pause. “i like...feeling like i’m actually doing something worthwhile.”

“siyeon?” minji asks, gently.

siyeon hesitates.  she thinks of the past few weeks of escapism with yoohyeon and the burning self loathing she’d fashioned for herself. but this...is different.  she feels very wanted and very needed for the first time in what might be months, and a couple of tears burn down her cheeks when she breathes out, “is it okay if i don’t know what i’m doing?”

“we’ll take care of you.” minji promises, with a soft smile.

bora kisses at the place where siyeon’s throat meets her shoulder, “we wouldn’t be good unnies if we didn’t.”

“okay.” siyeon says.

and then the entire atmosphere...shifts.  bora pulls siyeon back so she’s in her arms.  her hands slip fully under siyeon’s shirt and then her bra, and the contact of her fingers against sensitive skin is enough to make siyeon’s back arch and a draw a low moan from her throat.  she’s never really understood being touched like that until now, because it feels so much better when it’s bora’s thumb drawing firm circles against her instead of her own.

lips still venture across her throat, and bora nips at her hard enough to draw a whimper from siyeon’s chest.  she feels minji swat at bora’s thigh, a silent reminder to be careful. siyeon doesn’t care. they could both cover her with marks and she’d be happy.

bora’s fingers unhook the bra, and then she tugs lightly at one of siyeon’s nipples, a low hum vibrating against the taller girl’s neck.  siyeon isn’t sure whether to focus on that sensation, or the sensation of minji biting at her lower lip and simultaneously working her shorts down her legs.  once siyeon kicks them off, she knows that there’s not really going back from this. not once bora’s free hand grips her ass and squeezes. not when minji’s fingertips start to venture like ghosts against her thighs.

siyeon whines, her tendency to talk too much failing her completely when she realizes she can’t even remember how to speak.  she doesn’t know whether to arch forward into minji or backward into bora. she isn’t aware of much except for how even though bora’s hands are small they know what they’re doing and they’re a little bit rougher than minji’s soft skin.  she’s also _incredibly_ aware of how her underwear has grown slick and sticky against her.

and then minji hooks her fingers into that too, “is this okay, singnie?”

“please,” siyeon replies, too dizzy to hate how desperate and breathless she sounds.

minji gently pulls the fabric away, down siyeon’s legs far enough for her to kick them off.  she feels very exposed, and she’s glad they’re all huddled together like this, because at least that means minji and bora can’t stare at her.  despite the way the adrenaline crackles through her and how needy she is, she’s still nervous and embarrassed.

minji’s forehead comes to rest against siyeon’s.  her breath is warm and smells like toothpaste as it fans over siyeon’s lips.  she squeezes her thigh gently, and then she slots her own between siyeon’s. she’s wearing shorts, so it’s bare skin pressing right against where siyeon is most sensitive.  she feels herself flush at how wet she is where she meets minji’s thigh, but she isn’t really given time to think about it.

one of bora’s hands falls to her hip, urging her to move.  siyeon does, helpless because she’s so needy but also because bora is so strong for someone her size.  the smaller girl kisses her neck and what she can of her shoulders, and her other thumb still moves back and forth almost lazily over siyeon’s nipple. “there you go. like that.”

siyeon just pants into the small space between herself and minji.  the leader moves the muscular plane of her thigh against siyeon in time with bora’s guidance against her hip, and occasionally siyeon grinds into her at the perfect angle and she can’t help but release a soft sound.  it’s just grinding. is it supposed to feel this good? is it supposed to make her feel wanton and reckless and like her entire body is on fire?

minji’s thigh is slick beneath her, and siyeon can feel it every time she presses fully into her, can hear the slight sound of wet heat against minji’s skin.  if she could still think she’d be embarrassed about that too. but at this point she’s just focused on this, all her neurons only firing with the goal of achieving the feeling slowly blooming in her abdomen.  the tugging, delicious ache that throbs through her cunt and into the shuddering muscles of her thighs.

when she’s almost there, wherever she’s thoughtlessly tumbling to, minji stops, pulling her thigh away.

the sound siyeon makes is pathetic, and she finds herself gripping at minji’s side, fingers pressing under her shirt and digging into the skin.  everything is sluggish and moving too fast all at once, and she fumbles with clumsy fingers for words. “what are you--”

the touch of minji’s fingers against her sensitive clit is enough to stop her speech completely.  a sound escapes her, almost impressive with how high and keening it is. she’s so sensitive from earlier, and her thighs start to press closed.  but before she can trap minji’s hand between her legs, bora is gripping her thigh and pulling it backwards, bracing it against her own hip.

siyeon squirms, unsure whose touch to press into.  minji’s voice sounds far away when she speaks, “let me know if anything hurts, okay?”

it doesn’t sink in at first, not until bora’s nails bite into her skin just briefly. not enough to hurt, just to catch her attention.  “siyeon, did you hear that?”

“hm?” siyeon asks, blearily.

“i need you to promise to let me know if anything hurts you or makes you uncomfortable.” minji replies.

siyeon blinks, takes a few seconds to process completely.  but it sinks in eventually, only because minji’s fingers have pulled away completely again and siyeon is allowed a tiny amount of relief so she can think. she feels...very warm at how gentle they’re being, how they both keep checking in.  a nod, sleepy but more conscious than before. “i promise.”

“thank you.” minji murmurs.  she leans in and kisses siyeon once more.  bora finds her neck again at the same time, her fingers skirting over the sensitive underside of siyeon’s breast.  all of it is overwhelming enough, but then two of minji’s fingers find the core of all the heat between her thighs, and she presses them inside.

siyeon’s hips jolt backwards, startled, but it arches her chest more against bora so she can’t really escape.  it feels so different from her own fingers, so much more real and intense. slick heat tightens around minji’s touch, and siyeon is helpless but to whine into the kiss. bora squeezes her thigh but this time it’s gentle, reassuring.  her voice is rough and close to siyeon’s ear. “what a good girl.”

minji’s fingers start a slow, steady pressure in and out.  her own voice is almost as rough as bora’s when she speaks into the liminal space where their kissing has paused so siyeon can catch her breath.  “you feel so good, singnie.”

siyeon is so wet and so needy and she knows if she hadn’t told them it was her first time, they probably would have figured it out on their own.  she sort of drips down minji’s fingers and pools against her hand, and the sounds it makes are ones she’s never imagined even during times where she had the luxury to fantasize in private.  and there’s the way bora’s lips sound against her neck and how minji is breathing heavier now too, and it’s all so much. she’s always been auditory, and it’s enough to bring back that aching tug, the throb of need that pulses in time with minji’s languid but firm motions in and out.

and then bora’s hand galivants from her hip to join minji’s between her thighs.  where minji’s touch against her had been gentle and delicate, bora draws firm, tight circles against sensitive nerves so directly it’s almost too much, and siyeon twitches away from her and towards her all at once.  

“what a good girl,” minji breathes, repeating bora’s earlier statement.  she sounds almost wonderstruck and that paired with bora’s lips on her neck and the way their fingers work with the same wordless communication that’s always sort of intimidated siyeon…

when she comes, it isn’t brief or underwhelming or anything like what usually happens when she touches herself.  it’s a deep shudder that pulls through her entire body, her hips bucking to take minji deeper inside, to feel more of bora’s touch against her.  it’s so much that she wants to make a sound but she can’t find the oxygen. and she can’t tell if it just comes in waves or if they just don’t let up and the second beautiful collapse she feels is because she comes a second time.

but soon she’s too sensitive.  she realizes her nails have dragged raw, elevated marks down minji’s back when she pulls her fingers away to grip harshly at her wrist instead.  or maybe it’s bora she grabs. she isn’t sure. she just knows that the continued touches pull pleasure through her that’s so electric it hurts, and she’s grateful that they stop immediately.

minji pulls out and siyeon finally feels embarrassed about how much wetness she brings with her.  it slicks the inside of siyeon’s thighs and probably the sheets beneath her. she buries her face in minji’s shoulder, and together her unnies soothe her with kisses against the side of her head and the back of her neck, with fingers tracing gently along her back to urge her still-tensing muscles to relax.

“are you okay?” minji asks, when siyeon finally pulls her head away from her shoulder and settles more on her back than on her side.  her fingers gently cup siyeon’s cheek, and it burns even hotter at her own lingering warmth that she can feel there. bora nuzzles into the space beneath her chin, and siyeon wraps an arm around her back.

minji is looking at her with her eyes so dark they’re almost black, but they’re still so warm and full of adoration.  bora’s hair tickles her skin and the arm she hooks around siyeon’s hips is comforting, protective.

siyeon realizes this is what it feels like to be loved raw and completely.

she starts to cry again.

“did we hurt you?” minji asks.  she sounds terrified.

bora sits up, but siyeon has hidden her face in her own hands again so she can’t see either of them.  “singnie, if you regret it, we never have to talk about it again.” it’s almost pained.

siyeon shakes her head.  she swallows back thick tears and speaks from behind her makeshift shield, “i don’t regret it.”  a hiccuping breath. “if...if all of this falls apart, i won’t lose either of you, right?”

the denials and the promises of forever come quickly, a blizzard.  but siyeon still feels warm. minji kisses her cheeks with murmurs of “of course you won’t lose me” and bora presses even closer against her and nuzzles against her jaw with similar words of comfort. Siyeon wipes at her eyes and looks at them, at their concerned faces and their adoration.  the sound she lets out is a laugh, but it isn’t exactly amused or humorous. “what did we just do?”

“what felt right.” bora says.

minji is more hesitant in her answer.  “i don’t know. i really don’t know.” they both look at her, and the composure she always carries isn’t there.  it’s replaced by a sort of hollow confusion, a self-doubt as though it’s finally sinking in the implications of their actions.  “you both just keep internalizing everything and hurting yourself in ways you might not even realize count as hurting yourself. and then siyeon, you sounded so upset when you said you hate being an idol.  and i was just...desperate to fix it.”

siyeon looks at minji and how lost and scared she seems.  it’s very human and very real. right now she isn’t the leader.  she’s just a girl barely in her 20s, afraid for the future and the present at the same time.  siyeon leans up without real thought, without any knowledge but the understanding that this is the _right_ thing to do, and she kisses minji again.

“you’re allowed to need comfort too.” siyeon points out, when their lips separate.  bora doesn’t use words, she just rolls carefully so she’s in the middle once more, then pulls minji in until the other is straddling her, kissing her slow but full of ferocity that siyeon thinks only bora is capable of.

the next while is filled with everything they’re all afraid to feel.  bora and minji guide siyeon when she helps them with each other, and she’s equally fascinated by the taste of bora and the high-pitched desperation of her sounds when minji asks (no, _demands_ ) her to “clean bora up” and the way that minji feels and the breathless whispers of both of their names when she comes around three of siyeon’s fingers.  

they’re all exhausted but content when they finish, and the late morning light has quickly started to fade into the warmth of the afternoon. sunlight pools through the windows and stains their skin like ambrosia, and siyeon decides that minji and bora are the most beautiful people she’s ever seen, and this is all the best thing she’s ever felt.

she’s content to just be settled between them, minji moulded against her back, bora’s chest comfortable beneath her head, their bare legs all tangled and their breathing slowly growing steady. siyeon is caught somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, floating in a drowsy, dizzy haze, and she just...feels good, for the first time in weeks.

then a sound interrupts it, causing her to stir. at first, she’s too out of it to comprehend what it was, but then beneath her cheek she feels bora’s chest vibrate with laughter, “was that your stomach?”

“shut up,” minji grunts, but it’s playful, and siyeon can feel her laughter too since her naked chest is pressed so close to siyeon’s back. and that’s a nice feeling too, the comforting reverberation of their giggles against her, soft and happy.

“mm. showers and then lunch?” siyeon asks, not wanting to move but realizing she’s pretty hungry herself.

and it gives them an excuse to just enjoy their time together for a little while before they have to talk about it. she hates talking about her feelings, about the deeper meaning of things, so she’s grateful for any opportunity to push it off for a little longer.

“my shower can fit all three of us,” minji replies, already sitting up. siyeon whines at the loss, and minji pouts at her and runs her fingers gently over her cheek to soothe her.

bora snorts with another laugh, “yeah, but then it’ll be more like dinner than lunch.”

she squirms out from under siyeon, who sighs and pushes herself up to a sitting position as well. “It’ll be fine. just keep your hands to yourself.” minji beams at bora, and it’s the most genuine smile siyeon has seen from her since their hiatus became official. bora is smiling too, and siyeon realizes how happy she feels in this moment.

it’s entirely unsurprising that bora can’t keep her hands to herself. by the time they get out of the shower, it really could be could be considered time for an early dinner, and minji’s bright smile is just a little more smug.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

despite minji and bora’s battle for the spot, siyeon ends up in the middle of the king size bed when they actually settle in for the night. bora rests her head on siyeon’s chest, and minji wraps an arm over them enough that she can touch them both. warm and safe.

siyeon won’t say it out loud, but she isn’t really surprised by the outcome. she basically always ends up in the middle anyway, no matter what minji and bora argue otherwise.

it just works.

_they_ just work.

and even after the years that have passed, this is still siyeon’s favorite place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @singjibos on twitter or on cc @ http://curiouscat.me/lilacyoobin


End file.
